


Sunscreen, Whiskey, and Scuba Diving

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Ask, F/F, Just Roll With It, Scuba Diving, also purgatory has a beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: Based on the anonymous Tumblr prompt: WayHaught "You know what ive always wanted? To swim far far into the ocean until i cant see the bottom anymore." or Waverly takes diving lessons and Nicole is her instructor. Could be a free diving lesson or a scuba diving lesson.this is kinda that but I strayed a bitand by a bit I mean a lot where Waverly drags Wynonna out to the beach so she can see Nicole in a bikini





	Sunscreen, Whiskey, and Scuba Diving

**Author's Note:**

> i've never been scuba diving a day in my life so I didn't really include the actual diving part in my story bc I would have no idea what to write about. also purgatory has a beach now bc FUCK real geography I guess

“See? It’s inconspicuous. It’s the perfect plan.”

“Call me crazy, Wynonna, but for some reason, seeing a grown woman drinking _anything_ from a sunscreen bottle doesn’t exactly scream ‘perfect plan.’ Or you know, sane.”

Wynonna glanced up from pouring whiskey into her bottle of Banana Boat and frowned. “How dare you consider me a grown woman.” Had that really been the only thing she’d taken from that?

Waverly dropped her head into her hands and grunted in frustration. “Jesus, just—it’s Purgatory. Just take a damn flask.”

* * *

 

“Remind me _why_ you’re dragging me to the beach again?” Wynonna huffed and took a swig from the sunscreen bottle, ignoring the piercingly disappointed look Waverly shot her as she did so.

“Purgatory hasn’t seen the sun in _months._ Tell me you don’t miss this.” Waverly inhaled and tilted her head back, allowing warmth to smother her neck. She’d chosen the skimpiest bikini she could find and had laid herself out over a white beach towel, toes curling into the heat of the sand beneath her.

“You look like you’re trying to seduce the sun,” Wynonna replied as she tossed a handful of sand at her. Waverly glared. “Look dude, I did the sand thing. And the outside thing and the water thing. Let’s go home.”

“She’s not here yet,” Waverly replied, then froze. Maybe Wynonna didn’t hear—

“I’m sorry, _she_?” Okay, so she definitely had. _Shit._

Waverly cringed. “I didn’t—it’s not like that.”

“Of course it is.” Wynonna took another drink from the sunscreen bottle. She was just doing it to spite Waverly at this point. “Of course you’re here for Haughstuff. I should’ve known. Don’t even try to fight me on this. No wonder your boobs have been on full display, which, just for the record, gross, dude.”

Waverly slumped back against the beach towel. Okay, yes, so Nicole Haught _occasionally_ went scuba diving in this part of the ocean and Waverly had _maybe_ learned that she was taking a dive today. “Fifteen more minutes. If she’s not here by then, we’ll go home and you can drink your sunscreen whiskey in peace.”

“It’s fucking terrible,” Wynonna agreed. “Did _not_ wash this bottle out well enough. Do you know how hard it is to ruin whiskey?”

Waverly opened her mouth to reply when a sudden splashing sound came from the ocean, distinguished from the rhythmic spatter of the waves. She turned to look and, “Oh, holy _shit_ ,” escaped her mouth before she could force it back in.

Stark red hair was pasted to a tanned complexion, a jawline that could cut glass and legs for days. Nicole hauled herself out of the water and shook her head, hair haloing around her until it stuck to her face again. A pair of goggles hung loosely around her neck, a breathing tube disappearing behind her back.

“Jesus, this shit is—Waverly?” Nicole’s face lit up as she began to unzip her wetsuit. Waverly felt her jaw drop as she began to peel herself out of it, revealing an even _skimpier_ bikini somehow, than what Waverly was already wearing. “Hey! And Wynonna, so nice to see—are you drinking sunscreen?”

“Whiskey.”

“Inconspicuous.”

Wynonna shot Waverly the universal ‘I told you so’ face. “Thank you.”

Nicole refocused her attention to Waverly, who hoped the bright red blush beginning to cover her chest was instigated by sunburn rather than attraction. “If I’d known you were going to be on the beach today, I would’ve invited you diving with me. You said you’ve always wanted to try it in Nedley’s office when we were—”

“I remember!” She refused to make eye contact with Wynonna, who was undoubtedly staring at her. “Far out into the ocean and all that.”

“I’m going out again tomorrow,” she said, unfazed by the interruption or the death glare Wynonna had turned on her instead of Waverly. _You did_ what _with my baby sister?_ “If you want to come? I’ll teach you how to do everything. We can swim far, far out into the ocean until you can’t touch the bottom anymore.” Her hand reached out and she hoisted Waverly to her feet, fingers lingering on Waverly’s spine for a moment too long before moving to brush sand off of her shoulders.

“Well I, for one, am excited.” Wynonna made her way to her feet and spat sunscreen whiskey into the sand next to her. “See you tomorrow, Haughtstuff.”

“Oh, no, Wynonna, I didn’t—”

“Sure you did.” She shot a piercing glare at Waverly, her grin malicious. “And you and I, babygirl, are going to have a _long_ chat about you dragging me to the beach under the guise of _needing the sunshine_ just so you can see your crush in a bikini.”

Waverly’s face went bright red. Maybe downing a bottle of sunscreen whiskey wasn’t a terrible plan, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @please-say-nine and you guys are MORE than welcome to send me prompts over there. I promise that usually I'm much better about following them but I had too much fun writing this one. please leave kudos/comments if ya liked it!


End file.
